Hetalia! Spain's Fiesta!
by Sir5er
Summary: Spain has a fiesta for his birthday and invites the whole town but will his Boss Queen approve? "We has no monies!" But when Romano finds an unexpected guest, what will happen? Rated T Italian Potty Mouth Language, drinking/passing out and mild finger cut


Spain's Birthday

Feb 12th: Today was a special day in Spain.

"Romano!" Spain poked his head in Romano's room. "Do you know what day it is?" he asked excitedly.

"Like I give a crap," Romano replied. He was reading a book in his messy room.

"Today is my birthday, yay me!" Spain said with a smile. "So we are going into town and inviting everyone here!"

"What the poo, Spaniard?" asked Romano. "What does her Royal Craphole say about that, huh?"

"She doesn't know about the party, si?" Spain winked and put a finger to his lips, but Romano had already gotten up and shoved Spain's finger into his own mouth.

"Suck on that and shut up, Loser," Romano walked away. "And fix`e me coffee." He sat down at the table, crossed his arms, and put his feet on the table.

Spain took out his finger from his mouth and followed Romano into the kitchen. "Where are your manners, Romano?" asked the clueless Spain.

"They left, just like you should," Romano smart-mouthed him.

"Hahaha," Spain laughed, thinking it was a joke. "So I got you hooked on instant coffee, eh, Romano?"

"Why is my name-a in all your sentences, you bastard?" Romano demanded.

"Because I like you!" Spain replied, then smiled. "ROMANO!"

"I think you just like-a saying it..." Romano rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. But then he spat it out. "Holy crap, what is-a this?!"

"Coffee..." Spain replied. He didn't understand why Romano suddenly didn't like coffee.

"The taste is all wrong, just-a like your stupide language," Romano shot back.

"Oh, I remember what I did wrong, sorry, Niño," Spain replied and dipped his finger in the coffee and used it like a spoon as he stirred the coffee.

"AAAHHHH! WHAT THE CRAP!" Romano freaked out.

Hetalia

As they went into town, all Romano did was mumble angrily.

Spain had a big, stupid grin on his face, as he invited, it seemed the whole town, to his fiesta. "Si, bring a friend!" he handed out invitations.

"Come to the party, please," Romano plainly said, as he was humiliated as he handed out invitations.

"Say it with mas excitement, ROMANO!" Spain pleaded.

"Fine..." Romano replied. "HEY, BASTARDS! COME-A TO SPAIN'S STUPIDE CRAP-ASS PARTY AND PASS OUT DRUNK FOR FREE!"

Suddenly, Spain and Romano were flooded with people trying to get a free drink.

Hetalia

3 p.m.

"Ahhh," Spain collapsed on his couch, exhausted. "Time for a siesta..." he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"SPAAAIINNN!" yelled the Queen. "What are you-a doing, throwing a party! We has no monies!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Spain jumped about 10 feet in the air, and landed sideways on the floor, half-way on the couch.

"Ex-a plain yourself," the Queen tapped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Don't you like fiestas?" Spain looked up at her, on his knees, and tears in his eyes. He looked down at the floor. "I...just thought...that maybe...throwing a fiesta would be a good way of...letting Romano make some friends..."

The Queen stopped and looked at him, and her serious face turned into sadness.

"I...just wanted everyone to be mas happy..." Spain burst into tears. "IT'S-A SO HARD BEING A PARENT! I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY NOW!"

Romano heard that last part from his room, and felt sorry. He went to the door and quietly listened.

"I really don't have a lot of amigos, but I just thought having people around me would make me better, ya know?" Spain stopped sobbing and looked up at the Queen.

She knelt down and to Spain's surprise, hugged him!

"Oh, Spain," she said, softly. "I had no idea you were so alone...Alright, you can have party!" She looked him in the eye and wiped the tear from his cheek. "I'll come, too!" she said, excitedly, and stood up.

"Oh...'K!" Spain jumped up and took her hands in his. "Gracias, your Highness!" He turned to Romano's room. "ROMANO!" he called.

Romano jumped back from the door, dived on his bed, and opened a book, pretending to have been reading it this whole time as Spain popped his head in the doorway.

"ROMANO! Guess what?" Spain jumped up and down.

"You ever heard of knocking, you damn Spaniard?!" he demanded. "What, did you find-a all your marbles?"

"You're very funny, Romano," Spain came in and sat down on Romano's bedside. "We can still have this party?!"

"So what, aren't we already?" asked Romano, in a 'teenaged smart-mouthed' tone.

"SI!" Spain jumped up and skipped out.

"That guy needs-a serious help," Romano went back to reading his book, but then he looked back up at where Spain had left. He smiled.

Hetalia

Later that night, musica viva (live music) was already being played by the band when Romano walked out of his room, dressed in a nice button-down shirt and tie. "Why do I bother with-a dressing nice?" he complained. "I'm-a just gonna get it soaked and probably set on fire with all dis alcohol and candles around..."

"HEY! ROMANO!" Spain called from across the room, waving. He was talking to two other men. Who were strangers. And he didn't know them. And they were in his house. Drinking his wine. And the party was on him.

Romano sighed and walked through the crowded living room to were Spain was at the punch (*cough cough ahem alcohol*) table. "What do you-a want, Spaniard?"

"See all the wonderful amigos your age, Romano? Go play with them!"

"Papa," Romano meant it as a bothering insult, but Spain was shocked and smiled that he called him, Papa.

"Si, Ninito (little boy)?" he asked.

"I'm-a grown man!" Romano shouted. "I don't-a 'play'!" he stormed away, but Spain just smiled.

"They grow up so fast!" Spain started to cry tears of joy. "El es un Niño lindo (he's a cute little boy)!"

Romano picked a random guy to pick on. "Hey, bastard! Get outta here!"

The man turned and just laughed! "I am enjoying myself, Senior. Gracias for the fiesta!"

"GET OUT-A!" Romano took his glass and kicked the man in the rear as he ran out. "Stupide strangers..." He took a big gulp of wine and hiccupped.

"Hey, Lu-sar!" Romano turned to the sound of a familiar, but not Spanish, voice. It was Turkey!

"AAAHHAHAHA!" Romano screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, JIVE TURKEY?!"

"Just thought I'd drop in and say 'hi'," Turkey smirked evilly.

"What is Turkey doing here?!" the Queen freaked out.

Hetalia

"Ai yi yi," Spain muttered out loud. He slumped at the table and held his glass in his hand. "What is that Turkey and cheese sandwich doing at my fiesta? Who invited him? I didn't..."

"Do you always talk to yous-self, Spain?" asked Turkey, as he sat down next to him and took the wine and poured it for himself.

"Go away, Senior. I don't feel like starting a war or something," Spain hiccupped.

Turkey patted him on the back. "Re-laxs, Spanish Town. I'm not here to cause trouble. Besides, your friends let me in..." he gestured to the open door and a couple of drunken/passed out Spaniards on the floor by the door.

"Oh, I see, mon," Spain went back to his drink.

"So I see Romano is just as much trouble as ev-ver!" Turkey continued patting Spain's back.

"Si, he's a handful," Spain nodded.

"Hey, I just had light bulb idea!" Turkey cried. "Let me have Romano and your troubles suddenly dis-asspeared!"

The Spaniard almost nodded his head, but Romano suddenly pushed in between them. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU-A DOING BEHIND MY BACK, DARN SPANIARD?!"

"Just having a friend-y conversation, Pasta Brat," Turkey smirked. He reached for the loose curl on the South Italian's head, but Romano stopped him.

"HEY! WHAT YOU-A CALL ME, PRINCESS JASMINE?!" Romano shouted. "WHO DO YOU THINK-A YOU ARE, HUH?! TMZ?! CRASHING A PARTY LIKE THIS!"

"Relax, Romano," Spain assured him. "Turkey was just leaving..." he looked at Turkey. "Right, Amigo?"

Turkey got the hint. "Fine. I leave. But it's not par-tay without Turkey!"

"Good riddance!" Romano shouted at him as he left. "Get outta here!"

Spain pulled him down.

Hetalia

The house was empty except Spain and Romano, who were cleaning.

"Now I have to clean..." Spain hiccupped. "Up..."

Romano bent down to pick up the broken glass on the floor. He accidentally cut himself. "Ouch!" he dropped the glass and put his bleeding finger into his mouth.

"Oh, no, Romano!" Spain rushed over. "What happened?"

"I cut myself, big deal," Romano told him.

"Let me see," Spain attempted to pull Romano's arm, but Romano wouldn't let him. Spain pulled harder.

"What are you-a trying to do, you stupide Spaniard?" Romano demanded.

"I want to help you, Niño!" Spain insisted.

"Don't-a call me that! I'm-a grown man!"

"Si, I remember. I just want to help you..." Spain's eyes got teary. Either he was still drunk or he really cared about Romano.

Romano hesitated, but let him look at his finger. Then Spain put it in his mouth!

"AAAHHHH!" Romano screamed. "WHAT THE CRAP IS-A WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Spain then put a Band-Aid on Romano's finger and kissed it.

Romano pulled away. "I'm-a fine..." he muttered.

Spain closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Spain..." Romano lowered his head, and shadows covered his forehead and eyes. Maybe he was crying or sorry?

"Hm?" Spain looked at him.

"You're a pretty cool-a Papa," Romano mumbled, but Spain heard it. He stared at Romano in shock. Then his lips trembled.

"Si, you think so? I try really hard to raise you right, Romano..." he said.

Romano, without saying anything else, got up and walked to his room and closed the door.

Spain, who was still on the ground, burst into tears of joy.

The Queen, who was standing in the living room's doorway, smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED...MAYBE


End file.
